To provide wireless communication service, a wireless service provider, or “wireless carrier,” typically operates a radio access network (RAN) that defines one or more coverage areas in which wireless communication devices (WCDs) can be served by the RAN. In this way, a WCD may obtain connectivity to broader networks such as the publically-switched telephone network (PSTN) and/or the Internet. A typical RAN may include one or more base transceiver stations (BTSs). These BTSs may be macro network cell towers and/or femtocells, each of which may radiate to define wireless coverage areas through which WCDs can communicate. Further, the RAN may include one or more base station controllers (BSCs), which may be integrated with or otherwise in communication with the BTSs. The BSCs may include, or be in communication with, a switch or gateway that provides connectivity with one or more transport networks. With this arrangement, a cell phone, personal digital assistant, wirelessly equipped computer, or any other WCD that is positioned within coverage of the RAN, may be able to communicate with a BTS and in turn, via the BTS, with other served devices or with other entities accessible via the transport network.